1. Field
The inventive concept relates to an optical relay system and a method for setting identification information of a remote device in the optical relay system, and particularly, to an optical relay system and a method for setting identification information of a remote device in the optical relay system which automatically sets the identification information of the remote device.
2. Description of Related Art
Under a mobile communication service, a relay system is used to extend a service to up to a shadow area which a signal of a base station is difficult to reach due to a special geographical feature and a special natural feature. One example of the relay system can include an optical relay system and the optical relay system has been widely used in that signal loss can be minimized in a recent mobile communication service using a signal having a relatively high frequency.
The optical relay system is constituted by a donor device and at least one remote device connected to each other through an optical medium. The donor device manages the remote device so that the optical relay system is normally operated through verifying a status, performance, and the like of the remote device and when a plurality of remote devices is provided, in general, a manager manually sets identification information corresponding to the respective remote devices to allow the donor device to differentially manage the respective remote devices.
As described, when the identification information of each remote device is manually set, in initial installation of the optical relay system or a change of an optical relay system environment (for example, in replacement/repairing of the device, in occurrence of a communication failure by cutting of an optical cable, and the like), it is difficult to rapidly and conveniently implement the optical relay system in a normal state and when an error occurs in setting the identification information due to a mistake of the manager, it is difficult to guarantee reliability of the mobile communication service and a lot of time and cost required for setting the identification information is consumed.